


After the Mystery

by RealJC1234TheToonist



Series: Brave, Betrayed [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dark fic, Edgy, GingerBrave becomes evil, JustinC1234 wrote this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealJC1234TheToonist/pseuds/RealJC1234TheToonist
Summary: You know about the mystery at Cheesecake Manor. GingerBrave was jellied and everyone had a fight, but then Roguefort stole the show. But Dark Enchantress sees a different truth, and she will make sure that Brave sees it too.
Series: Brave, Betrayed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570285
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	After the Mystery

_What if someone bothered to visit GingerBrave when he was jellied during Walnut's mystery? A villain, perhaps?_

"Cookie Detective: Solve the Mystery". A light-hearted detective mystery with a young detective, solving the crime and finding the suspect. Just like a typical kids' show, right? But even this story has its d̶̝̈̈̌͗ầ̵͎͎̮͈̚r̸͔̲͈̹̠̉̽̓ķ̴͙͈͔͍̑͗̅̓ ̸̨̛̥̪̩̼͛s̵̰̗͘͝ǐ̸̛̦̓d̶̪̣͗͑e̷̤̟̞̓̅̆͗̔ͅ...

It started in Cheesecake Cookie's manor, where poor GingerBrave was knocked unconscious by a jar of strawberry jam. Through the reckless verdict of the f̶̔̂͐͑͘̚ͅo̴̻̩̱̓̊̃̉̽o̶͎̅ḻ̶̌̀͜͜i̴͈̝̓̅̿̋ŝ̵̭̯̂̇̓͆͝h̴̬͂̑̌̌ young detective Walnut, the partygoers were quick to assign blame on each other for the apparent murder mystery. Without a second thought, they suspected Matcha and Sparkling because they seemed the slightest bit suspicious, and sweet innocent Angel because she couldn't help making a malicious-looking grin. T̷̤͓̰̅̈́ͅh̷̨͖̬̗̣̄̓͑̈́ȩ̸̫̰̅̍͋į̷̛̊͊̽͘r̴̢̅͠ ̸̦̹̗̜̪̏̒n̴͈͔͂̉͘a̶͚̍̿͘ḯ̷̫̗͕̼̜̇̏̇͘ͅv̶̼̂͝ḛ̴͈͚̥̇̍͆͊̊ț̴̯̫̤̈́̈́ͅy̷̰͉͌͑̉̾͊͊ ̴̬̺̌̒i̸̙̩͙̿̋̚͝s̶͚̠̈́ ̶͈̬̼̖͓̃̀̂͜s̵̛̯͎͐̾̃̀͘o̸̢̠̞͉̲̓͊͑͆̆ ̷̨͍͚̘͖̍̎̅̕͠a̷̪̱̬̣͌̇̓̄ḿ̴̨̗̭̭̽̿ụ̶̭̝̈́̈́̔̓̕͜s̸͕̙̼͙̮̪͌͛̊i̶̞̯͓͖̲̪͂͆n̴̠̫̈̄̄͛͝ḡ̷̝̪̱͉ͅ.̶͍̍͐͆́͂͘.̸̢̛̆̎͂̚.̴̫̙̽̉̓̂͂͐

Eventually, the incident turned out to be an accident (̶̻̜̞̗̝̃̋̑s̸͖̰̼͉͎̪͋́͒͑̽͝t̷̡̖̾i̷͈̹̎l̷̛̝̆͑l̶̼̤̬̮̆̈́̉̓͝,̷̲͕̼̝̲̓͂̈́̓͌̕͜ ̸̡͇̋̌̃i̸̱̝̪̾̐̔̆t̶̲̩̯̟͖̑͋͘͝ ̶̧̘̦̺̩̼͂̈́̐͌͘ẇ̷̘͍͎̄ä̶̳̰̥́͘s̷͍̪̽̎͋͆̕ ̷̼͓̰̆ͅf̴͇̬̣̈́͛̈́u̷͕͎̙̞͇̎͗̔n̶̲̜̙̝̥̯͋̓ ̴̢͖̟̻̣̘̾͝t̷̡̬͓̰̉̏ͅó̵̱͉̤̪ ̵̨͙̐̎w̵̢̡̢͉̲̜̌a̴̻͈̲͇̋̋̈́͆t̸̞̭̖͙̣̰͒̓ċ̶̼̹̲̭̰ḧ̷̼̱̆͘͜ ̵̨̞̬̄̀̀̅̔w̵̰̟̓̓̔͋͠ḣ̷̯̮̹̐i̶͎͊̈́l̷̥̞̈̏ḙ̴͌͒̔͐͝͠ ̵͕̃͑į̶̢̦̝̗̽ţ̷̡̠̞̠͈̎ ̵̡̿̂̏͝ļ̷̢̛̩͉̘̪̉́͝a̶̭̦͎̬̎̔́͑s̸̞̪̺͛͝t̵̘̜͔͚͇̀̈́͒̈́̒e̶̦͚̯̹̭̮̒̉d̴̢̛͇̳̼̣̭̊̔́)̷̨̧̯̳̪̻̾͋̋̄͠, but then a new mystery took place. A mysterious Cookie entered the house, stole one of Cheesecake's treasured gemstones and escaped with the help of a few accomplices. Immediately, the scene became discordant once again as the partygoers threw around more accusations. I admire that "Phantom Bleu", stirring up conflict distracting the other Cookies a̴̧̮̬͖̬̿́̎̚n̷̺͎̥̘̫̜̄d̵͇̬͑̾̊̇̏̚͜ ̶̦̽̈̕͝g̶̘̼̟̯̯̖͋̋͋í̴̧̱̼̝̾͆̇̀v̶̢̫͚̞͎͙̑̑i̴̩̦̩͙̰̒̈͌̄͝n̴̬̦̿̉̈́̒g̵̟͚̳͗͑ ̶͙̦͖̾m̴͈͆́̕ë̸͙̺͕̥́ ̵̘͖͓̺̝̱̽̏͠͠͝a̵̛̾́͑ͅ ̷͈̓̃̽͘s̶̾̈́̄͂̑͜p̷̧̢̩̝͎̆̓͑ȅ̶͕̞̺̇̈́͠ĉ̴͓̲̲ḯ̶̟͓̰́͑̓͗ͅa̴̯͑̊̇̓l̶̡͓͚̰̩̮̾̐́̍͆͝ ̷͓̺͎̿ô̴̧̧̰̝̆ͅp̶̭̬̈́ͅp̷͎̺͆̔ͅo̷̧̢̬̤̮̦̿͊͌͗̀r̶͓̟̗̗̲̪̄t̷͖͈̪̞̯͈͋̏͌̾̈ū̸̺͚̩͙̎͝n̵̨̼̭̲͚̒̽ͅī̵̟̖͍̀̕ṱ̴̪̱͐͝y̸̰̟̺̾̅͊͛̈̽ͅ.̴̥̅͜.̷̧̤͐͆̕.̴̢͎̙̼̘̯͠

This is the story that THEY told you. This is the "light-hearted narrative" of their silly adventure in the happy-happy Cookie Kingdom. But I know the dark truth...

Haven't we forgotten about GingerBrave? And I do mean "forgotten". Oh, Brave. Poor, miserable Brave. After all he's been through, I can't help but shed a tear. He led the Cookie Rebellion. He set us free from the original Witch's oven and helped us to reclaim the freedom that we lost. But how was he repaid? Like this! Abandoned by his friends and family, everyone he cared for. Left to rot with a jar of strawberry jam on his head. Our hero and savior, fallen from grace, left all alone.

I couldn't have known about this if not for Matcha Cookie and her pleas to join the other Cookies in the party. "Please, Mother, please can I go to the party?" Begrudgingly, I said "yes", but then it turned out my decision was rather fruitful. Because Matcha was infused with my essence, we were able to see the party through her eyes. I saw everything unfold thanks to the projection from Pomegranate's mirror. As we both watched their little mystery, Pomegranate gave me a brilliant idea. "GingerBrave would be horrified to realize that his friends abandoned him to chase such a trivial mystery. Maybe we can corrupt him, like we did to Wind Archer." Intrigued by the plan, I told Pomegranate that she would expect a big reward from me. Would I lie? Depends.

I teleported into the room where Brave was abandoned by his so-called friends, except for his loyal pet Choco Drop, which I could easily swat away at any time. And I would be the one to tell him so. His gingerbread body was unmoving, starting to become stale. But his soul was still very much alive, with his unconsciousness preventing him from tracking the events around him. With nobody watching, I entered his mind to talk to him.

As any citizen of the Cookie Kingdom would, Brave feared me. "Dark Enchantress Cookie?! What are you... where am I... where are my friends?"  
With a smirk, I showed him a vision of what happened when he was out cold as I said "Your friends? You mean the ones who devolved into argument when you were knocked out?"  
"They just care about me, that's all. They were obviously worried when I got hurt. I bet they'll find you and stop you from whatever you're trying to do."  
"You shouldn't rely on them so much. After all, they did abandon you to search for a mysterious phantom thief."  
"A phantom thief?! That's so awesome! I wish I was there..."  
"Don't count on it. After he came, they just left you... unconscious and alone. They would've woken you up and told you what was happening... if they cared for you in the first place."  
I showed him another vision: Roguefort escaped and everyone else went home. "Nobody checked if you were even there. They'd probably be living their normal lives without you, as if you were never there."  
"This isn't true..." Brave wavered. "I saved their lives... all of them. How could they just... throw me away?!"  
"Don't dwell on the past, my dear Brave," I replied. "Focus on the future. My dark future. Serve me, and you will DESTROY their lives instead. You should know, the Darkness is your true ally."  
"They think they could just abandon the one who freed them from the Witch's torment?! I'll show them. I'll make them pay!"  
"Good job, Brave. Now free yourself from your coma and get your revenge on the Cookies!" I infused him with a bolt of dark energy, subjugating his fractured mind and ensuring that he could enact the revenge he rightfully wanted.  
He closed his eyes, then reopened them. His heroic blue irises became a sinister red as he made an evil grin. "With pleasure."

Brave woke up, in time to see the sunrise outside the window. "Have they left me like this for that long?!" He left the room and saw the mansion, with nobody to be found. "You were right, Dark Enchantress. They really did leave me, didn't they?"  
Suddenly, I got a message from Pomegranate. "I sense that Cheesecake Cookie is going to awaken soon. Return to the castle immediately!"  
I prepared to teleport myself and Brave into my castle. I told him "Brave, I'd like to introduce you to your new home, where you will never be hurt again."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> When the "Solve the Mystery" event happened, I thought of how GingerBrave's "death" was quickly brushed off and how unfair it was for his friends to take part in an adventure without him. So I decided: what if someone corrupted him to make him understand? This fic was written from Dark Enchantress Cookie's perspective, and how she decided to turn this little game into a true nightmare. I know, I'm being E D G Y here.  
> If you want, I can make a Part 2! But I warn you, you may need some tissues for that one.


End file.
